


Innocent Until Proven Guilty

by trustruth



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustruth/pseuds/trustruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard thinks werewolves are brainless killing machines. (Frank happens to be a vegetarian werewolf.)<br/>Frank thinks vampires are cold blooded killers. (Gerard's a vampire and he's never killed anyone.)<br/>Both think the other murdered a local man, and are out to prove their innocence to each other.<br/>Just a preview!!!<br/>will include gerard way in a skirt.<br/>and ray toro cause ray toro is the shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Until Proven Guilty

Gerard struggled as he tried to carry the bookcase up the stairs of the porch and into his new house. His weak arms begged him to put it down, to call for his brother to help carry the load, but he refused. Gerard finally reached the top of the stairs and set it down, heaving a heavy sigh. He squinted out at the moving van where his brother, Mikey, was unloading a few boxes of dishes, and out passed him, to the woods that backed up to a chain link fence across the street. He swore he saw something moving among the dark trees. It was dusk, but the fading sunlight still hurt his eyes, because, you see, Gerard and his brother weren't human. They were vampires.

Looking away from his new view and picked the bookcase back up, carrying it into the house. He carried it into the living room, where only their couch and TV were set up. Oh, and of course the curtains, they couldn't have a house without thick blackout curtains on every window. He shoved the shelves up against a wall and went back outside to help Mikey carry in more furniture.

"Here," Mikey said as Gerard approached him. "Help me with this."

Gerard rolled his eyes and took hold of one side of the mattress. Neither of the brothers _needed_ a bed; they didn't _need_ to sleep or anything, but they could if they wanted to. Mikey's only _real_ need for a bed was to get laid somewhere comfortably, which, much to Gerard's dismay, happened regularly. He'd rather _not_ hear his baby brother getting fucked by his boyfriend. Not that Gerard was _jealous_ , god no! He wasn't bitter at all about not being laid since he was turned, a good five years ago.

"Ow," Gerard grunted as he accidentally slammed his back into a wall instead of walking through the doorway.

"C'mon, let's get this upstairs, then it's just your mattress and the boxes of clothes," Mikey said as they turned sharply to get the mattress upstairs.

The staircase was tiny, like the rest of the house, and turned sharply so that Gerard and Mikey had to bend the mattress to get it around. When they finally reached the top of the stairs, Gerard leaned the mattress up against the wall and stretched his arms.

"Hey, we never decided who's room was who's," Mikey said.

"I call the one looking over the street!" Gerard said.

Mikey shrugged. "Take it."

Gerard smiled. Maybe he'd get a chance to figure out what was moving in the trees.

•••

"Thanks for being such a great audience tonight!" Frank yelling into the microphone, earning a scream from the small crowd in front of him. "I had so much fun, and I hope you did too!" Another scream.

"Goodnight!" He shouted into the crowd, and walked off stage with his bandmate, Ray, waving as they did.

"Good show tonight," Ray said, giving Frank a pat on the back.

"Yeah, you killed it," Frank replied, and meant it. Ray was the best guitar player he knew, but Frank considered himself a close second. Their little punk band, Leathermouth, had just begun to take off. Their shows were getting larger and larger audiences, and Frank was having the time of his life. He had nothing bad going for him, except for that _one thing_ that happened every month.

No, not his _period_. Frank had a dick, and a nice one at that.

Frank was a werewolf.

Now, being a werewolf isn't quite like how it seems in _Twilight_ , with the whole 'being able to change whenever you want', but it also doesn't only occur on the full moon. Frank was able to access certain abilities whenever the moon was shining, such as heightened smell and hearing, but on the full moon he changed completely. It was a painful process, but Frank dealt with it. He even enjoyed it from time to time, but it was mostly an inconvenience. But hey, he'd lived with it since he was a baby, his father being a werewolf and all, so he'd had time to adjust.

One thing that stuck with him, in werewolf form or not, was his love for the forest. His house was on the very edge of town, backing up to a large forest that bordered the south side of the town. He knew the place like the back of his hand, every tree, every den. If he wasn't at Ray's house, a gig, or making music, he was out in the woods.

Frank packed up his guitar and waved goodbye to Ray, leaving the venue to head home. It was still pretty early, the sun hadn't even set yet. Damn these early shows. Frank shivered as a cold late October wind pushed through his thin jacket. His cursed himself for not buying a car as he trudged home.

Frank turned a corner and finally saw his house. He walked up to the dilapidated brick duplex and unlocked it, stepping into the warmth of his living room. It was a mess, dirty clothes and dishes everywhere. He walked through it without a single thought about cleaning it up and went into his bedroom. He grabbed a heavy sweater and pulled it on, as well as picking up his hiking boots from next to his unmade bed. He took off his vans and pulled the much heavier shoes on, preparing for a late night walk in the woods. He went back into the living room and picked his winter coat off the couch. He put it on, knowing full well how cold it could get in the woods at night. He exited his house, locking it behind him, and set off into the forest.

The dim light from the sunset disappeared as he got into the thicker trees. He walked along the edge of the forest, where a chainlink fence discouraged most people from trying to enter the trees. He walked for a few minutes before seeing a moving van parked in front of the house his high school ex-girlfriend used to live in. He scoffed. _It's funny_ , he thought. _Those people have no idea I fucked a girl in the bedroom upstairs_. He remembered that house well; it held some good memories. Funny to see someone else living there.

Frank stopped to watch two figures unload boxes and furniture from the van. One, with a mop of messy black hair, raised a hand to their face as though to block the (almost nonexistent) sunlight and gazed out into the forest. Frank stood still, unnecessarily worried that they would notice him. Eventually, both figures went inside, carrying a mattress, and Frank walked on.

•••

**THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW. IT HAS NOT BEEN EDITED. I hope you like it. I have a plot for it, but i wanna see if there's an interest in the story too. vote/comment if i should turn this into an actual fic (it would be kinda short i think). thanks for reading! ily**


End file.
